


Robin and Mocking Jay go to Jump City through different circumstances

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Trying, Dick Grayson is Robin, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Both of Batman's children end up in Jump City, through very different circumstances
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187





	Robin and Mocking Jay go to Jump City through different circumstances

There were two voices yelling, both were muffled but she could definitely make out the two separate male voices. One was her younger brother, Dick, and the other was their adoptive father, Bruce. She was working on her homework up in her room.

This was, sadly, a common occurrence in Wayne Manor, the sixteen year old up in her room doing her homework while her Dad and brother yelled at each other.

“Master Anna?” Alfred called from the doorway.

She looked up at him, “Hey Alfred.”

“Are you planning on going to the Mountain?”

“Probably, it depends on what happens with,” She looked pointedly at where the yelling was coming from.

Alfred nodded, “Of course.” He left shutting her door behind him.

A few minutes later her black-haired brother roughly opened the door. He started to pace.

She looked up and tracked his pacing with her eyes. “Dick?”

“I’m done.”

“What?”

“I’m so done with him.”

“Dick?”

“I need a break, I can’t.”

“Okay, where are you going to go?”

“I’ve heard some good things about Jump City.”

Anna nodded, “Just...Just stay in touch.”

“Of course.”

She stood up and hugged him, “Thank you.”

He hugged back, “Love you, Sis.”

“Love you too.”

Dick left the room to pack.

Anna turned back to her homework.

Dick came down to dinner though he would only occasionally make a comment about what Anna and Alfred were tensely talking about, Bruce didn’t talk at all.

Both sixteen year olds went to Mount Justice, neither talking about Dick-Robin’s plan to run away.

They returned to the Manor and went up to bed, Dick grabbed his bags, gave Anna one more hug, then with Batman-Bruce patrolling he Zeta’d to Jump City and then erased the record of him doing so.

A month after Bruce approached Anna with a proposition.

“Would you like to over see a branch of Wayne Enterprizes?”

“Maybe.”

“Lucius and I have been thinking about starting up a branch in Jump City.”

“How do you plan on explaining, one, why a sixteen year old is in charge and, two, why you’re okay with your daughter who gets kidnapped semi-constantly going alone to a new city, two months after your son ran away?”

“We’re planning to say I am running it you’re just acting for me, even though you’re not. As for the other question, I think you’d be safer in Jump City than if you’re here.”

“Do you really trust me to run a branch of WE.”

“Of course, I know you’re older than you look, I trust you plenty. I would almost say you would run it batter than me.”

She laughed, “School?”

“You can do it online for the days you’re in Jump.”

“Okay, I don’t see why not, gives me something to do.” _Gets me close to Dick._

“I’ll get the details ironed out,” Bruce said.

She nodded.

Anna looked around at the city, it was much brighter than Gotham.

‘How do you live like this, there’s no clouds?’ 

Dick-  ‘I don’t know’ 

‘The air isn’t smoke filled either’ 

‘What is this place?’ 

Dick-  ‘I don’t even know, sis’ 

She laughed and left the train car and entered the station. She excited the train station and glazed around at Jump City, her home or at least, her home for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
